


These Moments with You

by wishdaughter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishdaughter/pseuds/wishdaughter
Summary: Edelgard says too much.Bernadetta reaches out.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	These Moments with You

In a rare respite from her duties as Emperor, Edelgard found herself enjoying tea with Bernadetta on the balcony to her private quarters under the gleaming sun of Enbarr. She hated to impose upon her like this, she's busy enough with her own duties. But with it soon being time for her to head out of the capital on a mission again, she felt she had to take the last opportunity she'd have in who-knows-how-long to be with her.

Though today it seemed Bernadetta was preoccupied, if her constant fidgeting was anything to go by.

"Is there something troubling you?" Edelgard asked.

Her question was met with a distraught yelp as if Bernadetta hadn't expected her to make a sound at all.

"I— I'm fine, really! Uh... Hahaha..." Bernadetta was an anxious person by nature, but she had come a long way from their academy days. She was usually more relaxed during their time together.

"I hope this wasn't a bad time. I won't keep you if you need to leave." She wouldn't, even though she would want to. She knew Bernadetta still needed time for herself sometimes to recover, and since she would soon be deprived of the comfort and privacy her quarters at the palace provide, she should be allowed to enjoy it while she has the chance.

"N— No, no. I don't need to leave, I..." She trailed off, but Edelgard didn't want to hurry her so she settled comfortably in her seat to give her time to gather her thoughts.

Bernadetta started fidgeting with her cup when she spoke up again. "I— It's very nice of you to keep inviting me to tea like you used to when we were students but... I guess it occurred to me recently th— that I'm wasting your time by making you check in on me like this so much. I'm just an officer, I shouldn't be bothering the Emperor like this."

Edelgard's displeasure must have been evident on her face as Bernadetta began frantically apologising before she could say anything. She raised a placating hand, silencing Bernadetta's rambling.

"You are not a bother, Bernadetta. I value you greatly as an asset to the Empire—your skill both as a soldier and leader of men is undeniable, you've assured us many victories in this war that we would otherwise not have." Edelgard brought her hand to her cheek as she considered her words. "But more than that, I admire you as a person. You have overcome much—when we were students it could be a challenge to convince you to even leave your room, but now you live freely and with strength. You've let people know you, rely on you, look to you for guidance. I'm honoured to have you as an ally—and as a friend, if I may be so bold."

"L— Lady Edelgard..."

Edelgard shut her eyes, her features mellowing to a look of absolute serenity as she blew a gentle breath, expelling her tension. Her teacup settled securely in her lap.

"Perhaps it's too much to say, and I hope you'll believe my sincerity but—these moments with you are the happiest I know. I look forward to them more than anything. Whenever I feel the burdens of the war weigh heavily on my resolve, I picture you sitting across from me as you are now, sharing a cup of tea in peace."

When Edelgard opened her eyes again she found Bernadetta staring a hole through the table between them, covering the furious blush on her face with a trembling teacup. The beginnings of a blush tinged her own cheeks as she leaned forward and placed her cup down on the table, clearing her throat to dispel the lingering silence.

"Suffice it to say—I do not regret the time I spend with you outside our duties, so there is no need to concern yourself. It's _you_ who's doing me the favour."

Bernadetta finally met her eyes again. It took all of Edelgard's experience from years being groomed in the social graces of court not to look away. She said too much. What a shameful display, forcing all her thoughts and feelings on the poor woman when just a simple assurance would have sufficed. She had to wonder, what did Bernadetta see?

Her worries scattered as Bernadetta's slender hand landed on her own.

She was touching her! The timid, skittish, wonderful Bernadetta who always shied from casual touch was holding her hand to comfort her. The tentative concern in her gaze was breaking her heart, was she really so easy to read?

And yet, despite the guilt, she found herself smiling at the slight tremor in Bernadetta's hand, her deep blush no doubt matching her own at this point. Her mind must have been racing with worries about what Edelgard thought of her. If only she knew how unnecessary it was to worry.

At that, Edelgard let out an airy laugh. Poor Bernadetta stiffened and moved to pull away but Edelgard selfishly held onto her hand, relishing in the muted touch through her glove.

"Thank you, Bernadetta. I hope you'll continue to find time for my unreasonable requests," Edelgard said. She knew it was pressing her luck but she couldn't help giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Luckily, it seemed to put her at ease.

"Th— They're not unreasonable requests. Everyone needs a break every once in a while, even you. No— I'm sorry, I— I didn't mean to imply..." Bernadetta pulled her hand away, and although she immediately missed the touch, Edelgard had to admire the woman as she pulled herself from her spiraling thoughts with steadying breaths. "What I'm t— trying to say is that you deserve to relax, and if somehow spending time with ol' Bernie helps... I'm happy to do it. I admire you too, Lady Edelgard—it makes me a little terrified b— but also really proud that you would want my help."

Edelgard hummed. "In that case, I might consider asking more of you," she mused as she sipped her tea.

"I would like that." Bernadetta's voice just barely carried over the wind, Edelgard would wonder if she had only imagined it if it wasn't for how the woman winced at her attention.

"There is one thing..." The way Bernadetta perked up at her words emboldened Edelgard to elaborate. "You don't have to do it in public if you don't want to, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would start calling me by just 'Edelgard' when we're like this. You know I don't like to stand on ceremony among friends."

Bernadetta slumped her shoulders. "Of course you were making her uncomfortable talking to her like she's a stranger... Stupid Bernie. You know she doesn't like it—"

"Bernadetta!" Edelgard blurted out, frustrated with herself for her poor choice of words. And even more so for how Bernadetta jumped at her outburst. "I apologise." She took a moment to compose herself. "It's completely understandable that you would worry about addressing an Emperor so casually, even when she's asked you to. The power I hold over you because of my title can be rather alarming. I won't hold it against you if you still refuse, though I can't promise I won't ask you again."

Bernadetta sighed. "You're too considerate of my silly thoughts. I— I trust you, I know you would never hurt me over something so trivial. And I... I hate making you th— think that I'm scared of you. It's cruel, after everything you've done for me."

"It's not _cruel_ , Bernadetta. As much as I would like it if you'd address me casually, I know better than to take your hesitation to do so personally."

Bernadetta nodded eagerly, though it was unclear if she had actually paid any mind to what Edelgard said. "I— I can do something this small for you— _should_ have done it a long time ago..." She took a deep breath, looking for all like she was about to throw herself off a cliff, and said, "thanks for the tea, E— Edelgard."

They giggled, and Edelgard had to cover her mouth to conceal her entirely inappropriate grin. It was absurd, really—how happy she was to hear her friend say her name like they were equals after all this time.

"You're quite welcome, Bernadetta," she said, lowering her hand once the grin had settled into a fond smile, "and thank you, as well. That means more to me than you know."

A small smile and a nod was all the response she got from the timid woman before they settled into a comfortable silence. Hubert would undoubtedly arrive soon to drag Edelgard back to her duties but, for just this moment, she was perfectly content to pretend she had all the time in the world to luxuriate in Bernadetta's company. She even dared to hope this could be her future.

She lowered her empty cup from her lips and sighed, hopefully imperceptibly. If only a future was assured.

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard is a very awkward and private person and I love watching her flounder with other socially stunted characters. Just imagine how satisfying that first kiss is going to be after the ten years it'll take for them to realise their feelings are mutual!
> 
> This was my first fanfic so please let me know what you think!


End file.
